Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis
Harry Smith and the Shocking Diagnosis is an episode of The Bully TV series, originally aired in October 2015. Synopsis Edvard is unwell, but is Harry entirely to blame? Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith sobbing in his bedroom the day after he accidentally caused a serious incident by honking the RustBucket 2000's horn as a prank. Grace Smith calls him down for breakfast; he trudges to the kitchen anyway as more yelling is the last thing he needs. After getting dressed he digs his Eyephone out of his underwear drawer, inspecting his messages to check if anybody's found out that he's the reason behind all this chaos. Thankfully he only encounters yesterday's texts and a few bingo ads. Later, Harry gets a call from David Marshall on his Eyephone. David says he needs to come to Edvard Andersson's house with him - he explains Edvard is out of Dundundun Eastern Infirmary but he's still unwell and his parents want to make sure all his friends understand. Harry's face goes white. Harry and David take the bus to Nerdton and walk to Edvard's house. Bjørn Henriksen and Svörfuður Hilmarsson exit. Harry and David enter; Oskar Andersson and Åleta Andersson welcome them in before guiding them to the living room. The four sit down, then Oskar starts to describe the horn scenario from yesterday and Edvard's subsequent hospital visit. Tears form in Harry's eyes; Oskar and Åleta allow him to weep, though they encourage him to do it quietly. Oskar continues, explaining that the doctors thoroughly checked Edvard's heart and spotted a damaged valve, which will be replaced in an operation on Friday. Harry starts crying until Åleta mentions that he's certain to pull through, and that this problem isn't related to yesterday's incident at all. In fact, the hospital staff suspect it's taken years to gradually get worse since the quacks at Genesiscide Hospital overlooked it several times; it's probably the reason why Edvard couldn't run around much as a child, fell behind his classmates at PE in his Colham High School days and grew up weak. Oskar says it was actually somewhat lucky the horn issue happened when it did - otherwise possibly years could have gone by without anyone finding out, and by then it might be too late. A huge weight lifts off Harry's shoulders. If anything, he could turn out to be the hero of this situation for honking the RustBucket 2000's horn, hence putting Edvard's condition under the spotlight! Still, he's too frightened to admit that he's the trigger of these distressing events. After chatting for a bit longer, Oskar and Åleta announce that Edvard will be resting until his operation (after which he will take several months to recover at home), then they allow Harry and David to go upstairs and see him in his bedroom. Edvard is in bed listening to bitgirl's Svenska Bomb with Jonas Andersson watching over him, still scared from yesterday. They discuss the incident and reassure each other that everything will turn out fine. A few minutes into the conversation, Edvard starts to explain how his heart trouble has shaped him and Jonas into who they are today. Back in his days at Pewdstersund Primary School, a small group of pupils led by Rikard Sandberg challenged him to run up the slide in the playground. Edvard always got out of breath halfway and slipped back down into a puddle at the bottom; they laughed at him for this and called him the 'slide sissy'. He suddenly remembered the computer lab was open at break times, so he hurried in there to escape from the bullies. He played a few online games, then he got curious and clicked on random things, starting to find out more about how the computer works. From that day onwards Edvard devoted countless hours to learning about computers, first realising his high intelligence. The others, however, bullied him so much for this he left the school. Moving on to his high school life, he started teaching Jonas all the skills he learned. He managed to hack into Ärnesti Jukanpoika's PC in the computer lab and change the font to Comic Sans MS, causing Ärnesti to lose marks on his assignment; he found out Edvard did it and threw chairs at him, forming their long-standing rivalry once Morten Larsen fought back. After they chat about a few computer programs he's written over the years, Patrick McCrae and Dylan Cook enter - Oskar and Åleta explained the situation to them too. Jonas eventually agrees he can't manage The Hovedpersons with all the recent disasters happening, so he decides to close the gang down until Morten and Edvard recover. Later Harry and David leave, with the former still a little worried yet managing to hide his massive relief. Harry and David return to Colham on the bus and Harry suggests a trip to Whoopie-Whoppie. They scoff the biggest burgers the restaurant sells, finishing off with gigantic farts. After the credits roll, a bonus scene appears which shows the remaining members of The Hovedpersons removing their belongings from the gang's fort, which is Ellie McCoy's old house. Jonas explains that when Morten and Edvard return, they will have to find a new fort, due to County Genesiscide's plan to sell the house. Music *Chrono Trigger (SNES) - Sad Memory (plays at the beginning of the episode) *Drawn to Life - Game Over (plays when Harry takes the bus to Nerdton) *Drax - Tears of My Heart (plays in Edvard's living room) *Look and Zalza - Little Computer Boy (plays when Edvard starts to get his experience with computers) Trivia *Edvard's primary school memories are shown in 8-bit, while scenes depicting his high school life are in 16-bit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 episodes